World Wide Wrestling Year 1: The Revolution
by BalorClubMember01
Summary: World Wide Wrestling spans the globe in search of the next big thing! Submit your OC's to me and watch them grow (similar to ACW but not a direct copy). Please enjoy!
1. WWW Information

**Please submit _your_ OC's to me. I need some other talent rather than my own superstars.**

* * *

 ** _OC Submission Form_**

 _Real Name:_

 _Ring Name:_

 _Age:_

 _Height: (Feet and Inches)_

 _Weight: (Pounds)_

 _Hometown:_

 _Billed From:_

 _Mindset: (High Flyer, Powerhouse etc.)_

 _Signatures (optional):_

 _Finishers (2 minimum, 4 maximum):_

 _Face/Heel:_

 _Notes:_

 _Based off of (optional): Which actual superstar is your OC based off?_

 _ **List of WWW Pay-per-views**_

 _Over The Ropes (Royal Rumble)_

 _Chamber of Hell_

 _Showdown (Marquee Event) (Wrestlemania)_

 _R-16 (Extreme Rules)  
_

 _Over The Top (Over The Limit)_ **Remember that PPV? Sure ya do :)**

 _Revenge (Payback)_

 _Climb The Ladder (Money in the Bank)_

 _Snowbrawl_

 _Championship Scramble (Night of Champions)_

 _Trapped_

 _Sole Survivor (Survivor Series)_

 _Revolution_

 ** _List of WWW Talent_**

 ** _Superstars_**

 _The Atom - Face_

 _Showmaker - Heel_

 _Death - Face_

 _Rhino - Heel_

 _The Beast - Heel_

 _The Squiggle - Face_

 _BeastMode - Heel_

 _Billy Black - Face/Heel_

 _Jonny Black - Face/Heel_

 _Cowboy Jimmy - Face_

 _Cowboy Joe - Face_

 _Tommy Brown - Heel_

 _Windy - Face_ **Windy's name is pronounced like winde, with the W-I-N-D part being pronounced like 'he winded around the racing track' not 'the day was very windy.**

 _Brackazack - Heel/Face_

 _The Jamaican Destroyer - Heel_

 ** _Women (NOT Diva's)_**

 _The Great Talia - Face_

 _Alice Black - Face/Heel_

 _Ashley Coles - Face_

 _Laura - Heel_

 _Lauren - Heel_

 _The Punisher - Heel_

 _ **Tag Teams**_

 _ **Superstars**_

 _The Establishment - Heel - Jim Van Gong, Percy Davidson, Showmaker, Rhino, The Beasts, Tommy Brown_

 _The Beasts - Heel - The Beast, BeastMode_

 _The Lucha Flyers - Face - The Squiggle, Windy_

 _The Cowboys - Face - Cowboy Jimmy, Cowboy Joe_

 _The Blacks - Face - Billy Black, Jonny Black, Alice Black_

 ** _Women's_**

 _The Ravishing Russians - Heel - Laura, Lauren_

 ** _WWW Non-In-Ring Staff_**

 ** _Commentators_**

 _Jimmy Harrison - Play-by-play_

 _Harry Schmidt - Heel_

 _Jerry Perkins - Colour_

 ** _Management_**

 _Jim Van Gong - Chairman of WWW - Heel_

 _Percy Davidson - General Manager of Pain - Heel_

 _Justin Sherwood - General Manager of Hurt - Face_

 ** _Ring Announcers_**

 _David Pearce - Face_

 _Lily Rodriguez - Face_

* * *

 ** _Titles_**

 ** _Superstars_**

 _WWW Championship - Vacant_

 _WWW Pro Championship - Vacant_

 _WWW Pain Championship - Vacant_

 _WWW Hurt Championship - Vacant_

 _WWW Tag Team Championships - Vacant_

 _Destruction Championship - Vacant_

 _Destruction Tag Team Championship - Vacant_

 ** _Women's_**

 _WWW Women's Championship - Vacant_

 _Destruction Women's Championship - Vacant_

 **That's the full list of WWW Staff. Please don't forget to submit your own OC's to me.**

 **That's all folks! BalorClubMember01 out! Peace!**


	2. New OC Submissions

**_New OC Submissions_**

 _Jessica_ _Batista - Face_

 _Alyssa Severide (Ring Name: Alyssa Marie) - Face_

 _Katarina Mitchell (Ring Name: Katarina Love) - Heel_

 _Shimera Wilson (Ring Name: Shimera Wilde) - Heel_

 _Tomer "Jewish Gun" Lami - Face_

 _Violet Carter (Ring Name: Violet) - Heel_

 _Brandon Elvidge - Heel_

 _JJ Hopkins - Heel_

 _Chris Blake (Ring Name: Chris Punisher) - Face_

 ** _Tag Teams_**

 _Katarina and Shimera - The Royals - Heel_

 _JJ Hopkins and Brandon Elvidge - The Devil's Associates - Heel_


	3. WWW Rosters (Pain starts next Chapter)

**_WWW Rosters_**

 ** _Pain - Monday Night_**

 _The Atom - Face_

 _Showmaker - Heel_

 _Death - Face_

 _Rhino - Heel_

 _The Squiggle - Face_

 _Windy - Face_

 _Brackazack - Heel/Face_

 _Tommy Brown - Heel_

 _Tomer "Jewish Gun" Lami - Face_

 _Chris Punisher - Face_

 _WWW Championship_

 _WWW Pain Championship_

 _WWW Tag Team Championships_

 ** _Hurt - Friday Night_**

 _The Beast - Heel_

 _BeastMode - Heel_

 _Billy Black - Face/Heel_

 _Jonny Black - Face/Heel_

 _The Jamaican Destroyer - Heel_

 _Cowboy Jimmy - Face_

 _Cowboy Joe - Face_

 _Brandon Elvidge - Heel_

 _JJ Hopkins - Heel_

 _WWW Pro Championship_

 _WWW Hurt Championship_

 _WWW Tag Team Championships_

 _ **Femme Fatale - Wednesday Night**_

 _The Great Talia - Face_

 _Ashley Coles - Face_

 _Alice Black - Face/Heel_

 _The Punisher - Heel_

 _Laura - Heel_

 _Lauren - Heel_

 _Jessica Batista - Face_

 _Alyssa Marie - Face_

 _Katarina Love - Heel_

 _Violet - Face_

 **Some of those might be wrong. Sorry if they are! :)**

 ** _OC's Yet To Debut_**

 _Daria - Heel_

 _Kyle Stevens - Heel_

 _Brutus Vicious - Heel_

 _Wolfgang - Heel_

 _Rayza Ramone - Face_

 _Diamondust - Face_


	4. Monday Night Pain Episode 1 - Part 1

**This is the first ever Monday Night Pain! There will be around three of each show before the pay-per-view, and one PPV per month. Please enjoy the magic that is World Wide Wrestling!**

* * *

 **World Wide Wrestling**

 **Week 1**

 **Monday Night Pain**

* * *

 _Demons by Imagine Dragons plays - the Pain theme song_

"Ladies and gentleman, hello and welcome to the Barclay's Center in Brooklyn, New York! We are live for the first time ever for WWW Pain! I'm Jimmy Harrison and I am joined alongside me by Harry Schmidt and Jerry Perkins." Jimmy opened.

"This is the first time in WWW history that a live show has aired on television! I'm Jerry Perkins and the atmosphere inside the Barclay's Center is electric!" Perkins added.

"It sure is, Perkins. I'm Harry Schmidt and I can't wait to see the first round of the WWW Championship tournament here live tonight in Brooklyn! If you win your match in the fastest time of the night, you have a bypass straight through to the final next week! If you don't, the semi-finals are a rocky road to pass through." Harry explained.

 _Roar of the Crowd by CF0$ plays through the loud speaker_

"The following contest, is a first round match-up in the WWW Championship Tournament. Introducing first, from Chicago, Illinois. Weighing in at 202 pounds! The Atom!" David Pearce announced.

 _Tokiwakita (Time Has Come) by CFO$ plays through the loud speaker_

"And his opponent, coming down the aisle, from Tijuana, Mexico! Weighing in at 206 pounds! The Squiggle!" Pearce announced.

 _ **Ding! Ding! Ding!**_

"For the first time ever, here we go! WWW Championship Tournament Round 1 Matchup!" Jimmy said.

"I can't wait to see who comes out on top!" Harry said.

"And into the collar and elbow tie-up, both superstars looking to come out on top. Into the side-headlock by Atom. Squiggle needs to shake off these early cobwebs and get his head back in the game." Commentated Jimmy.

"Squiggle throws The Atom off and he rebounds into the ropes. Shoulder Charge by Atom, knocking Squiggle to the floor. Another run towards the ropes for Atom, dodged by Squiggle who lies underneath it." Harry added.

 **THUD!**

"OH MY GOD! What a dropkick by The Squiggle! Into the cover! One! Two! Kick out at two and a half by Atom. He's going to need to regather himself after that one." Jimmy shouted.

 **Crowd:** Let's Go Atom (The Squiggle)

"The crowd split right down the middle when it comes to these two superstars, Jimmy." Perkins said.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Jerry. Now it's Atom back into the driver's seat, with the lying chin-lock locked in hard. Gator roll! And another! And another! Squiggle being worn out here. Atom into the quick cover. One! Early kick out by the Luchador. Atom has The Squiggle stumbling around the ring, throwing punches into the air. He's dazed!" Jimmy spoke incredibly fast.

"This is the beginning of the end, Jimmy." Harry predicted.

"Shut up, Harry. Look at this! THE ATOMIC FALL CONNECTS!" Perkins screamed.

"A great Bloody Sunday impersonation by Atom. What did you call it, Perkins? The Atomic Fall?" Harry mocked.

"That's it, Harry!" Perkins said enthusiasticly.

"NOBODY CARES!" Harry yelled at Perkins.

"Meanwhile in the ring, Atom throws Squiggle into the ropes, and hits the End of Days! But it doesn't end there! The Koji Clutch locked in!" Jimmy said.

"It's called The Atom Lock, Jimmy." Harry corrected.

"Whatever! Squiggle forced to tap! ATOM WINS! ATOM WINS!" Jimmy shouted.

 _ **Ding! Ding! Ding!**_

 _Roar of the Crowd by CFO$ plays again through the loud speaker_

"6 minutes 17 seconds! A tough time to beat, don't you think?" Jimmy asked.

 _"Absolutely, Jimmy." Perkins answered._

"My money's on Showmaker straight through to the final! And he's in action next, against Perkins' boy Tomer 'Jewish Gun' Lami!" Harry said.

 _Wrath (WWE 2K15 Version) plays through the loud speaker_

"This is true excellence, Perkins and Jimmy." Harry said cockily.

"The following contest, is a first round match-up in the WWW Championship Tournament. Introducing first, from Badstreet, Atlanta, Georgia. Weighing in at 273 pounds! Showmaker!" Pearce announced.

 _Get Hyper by DJ Droideka plays through the loud speaker_

"Get ready for some ass to be kicked, Harry!" Perkins said.

"And his opponent, coming down the aisle, from Lod, Israel! Weighing in at 200 pounds! Tomer 'Jewish Gun' Lami!" Pearce announced.

 ** _Ding! Ding! Ding!_**

"Tomer Lami has made his name in NJPW history. He performed there as Prince Lami and co-led the Bullet Club alongside Prince Devitt, who now performs as Finn Balor." Perkins informed.

"Enough with the past, Perkins! He's being destroyed already by Showmaker!" Harry told Perkins.

"No! Not the Jewish Gun!" Perkins said, distressed.

"SHOWMAKER HITS THE POWER-SLAMMER! ( **A/N** a power bomb lung blower)! COVER! One! Two! Three!" Harry shouted.

 _ **Ding! Ding! Ding!**_ ( **A/N** sorry the creator of Tomer Lami :)

"See you in the final, Showmaker! 1 minute 3 seconds!" Harry laughed.

"I do not, repeat DO NOT believe that just happened! Tomer Lami is better than Showmaker in every way possible!" Perkins said angrily.

"He's gone, Perkins." Harry mocked.

*inaudible sobs from Perkins*

"Anyway, here's the bracket so far for the tournament." Jimmy said, trying to change the conversation.

 **The Atom (6:17)**  
The Squiggle The Atom

Tomer 'Jewish Gun' Lami  
 **Showmaker (1:03)**

Chris Punisher  
Windy

Tommy Brown  
Brackazack

Rhino  
Death

"Up next, Chris Punisher vs Windy." Jimmy added.

 _Break by Three Days Grace plays through the loud speaker_

"The following contest, is a first round match-up in the WWW Championship Tournament. Introducing first, from Memphis, Tennesee! Weighing in at 225 pounds! Chris Punisher!"

 _Tokiwakita (Time Has Come) by CFO$ plays through the loud speaker_

"And his opponent, coming down the aisle, from Tijuana, Mexico. Weighing in at 205 pounds! Windy!"

 ** _Ding! Ding! Ding!_**

"Punisher locks up with Windy. You have to think that Chris will advance fairly easily through to the final." Jimmy questioned.

"He sure will, Jimmy." Harry answered.

"And Punisher already hits his signature move, the RKO. Into the cover! 1! 2! No! Kick out at two and a half." Jimmy described.

"That was a close one, eh Perkins?" Harry asked.

"Shut up!" Perkins replied fiercely.

"Back in the ring, and Punisher is lining up his finisher move, the Broken Barrier. An attitude adjustment, with... well... _attitude._ " Jimmy joked.

"Just... no..." Harry answered.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Perkins burst into a fit of laughter.

"And Windy counters the Broken Barrier," Jimmy shouted. "And he's looking for that Avada Kedavra Superkick! IT CONNECTS!"

"NO! NOT CHRIS PUNISHER!" Harry whined.

"GO WINDY!" Perkins encouraged.

"And Windy goes up top! Looking for the Moonsault 500! IT CONNECTS! Into the pinfall! 1! 2! 3!"

 _ **Ding! Ding! Ding!**_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry screamed.

"Yes! In your face, Harry! 8 minutes is quite a long time though." Perkins yelled.

"I am leaving." Harry said. He did not disappoint. Schmidt up and left backstage, where interviewer Tom Reynolds tried to catch a word.

 ***Backstage***

"Harry, can we have a quick word?" Tom asked.

"Why? Because I just walked away from two of the biggest idiots in the world?" Harry spat. "Do me a favour, and go tell Percy that he can take his job and shove it straight up his ass!"

"Back to you, Jimmy..." Tom said.

* * *

 **What did you guys think? Part 1 of Monday Night Pain Episode 1 is complete! I haven't been able to upload in ages because of Christmas and all that but I'm back BAAAABAY!**


End file.
